9th Infantry Division (Philippines)
|allegiance= |branch=Philippine Army |type=Infantry |role=Conventional Warfare Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size=2 Brigades, 6 Battalions. Total is 4,000+ soldiers |command_structure=Under the Philippine Army |garrison=Camp Elias Angeles, Pili, Camarines Sur, Philippines |nickname=Spear Division |motto=Second to None |mascot=Spear |battles=World War II * Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Battle of Leyte (1944-1944) * Battle of Samar (1944-1945) * Battle of Birilan (1945) Communist Insurgency in the Philippines |anniversaries=October 1 |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1=BGen MGEN Josue S. Gaverza Jr AFP |notable_commanders=BGen Santiago Prejido AFP }} The 9th Infantry Division, Philippine Army, known officially as the Spear Division, is the Philippine Army's primary Infantry unit assigned to combat communist insurgency in the Bicol Region. History World War II During World War II under the Japanese Occupation, the founding establishment and military built of the military general headquarters of the 9th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army was active on 1942 to 1946 was stationed in Leyte and Samar in Eastern Visayas was the assigned to combat the armed forces of the Japanese Imperial military insurgency in Central Philippines. The engagements of the Anti-Japanese Imperial military operations in Eastern Visayas on 1942 to 1945 including the province of Leyte and Samar and helped by the Leyte and Samar guerrilla groups and the U.S. military forces against the Imperial Japanese forces started the Battle of Leyte on 1944 to 1945, Battle of Samar on 1944 to 1945 and the Battle of Biliran on 1945. When the U.S. liberation military forces was returning came back in the Philippines and they landing beaches in the province of Leyte on October 17, 1944. Founded the First Battle of Leyte on October 20, 1944, local military forces under the PCA 9th Infantry Division sent the combat military operations in Leyte and they supporting the Leyteño guerrilla resistance under by Colonel Ruperto C. Kangleon and the United States and Australian military forces under by General Douglas MacArthur and around the defeats and fought against the Imperial Japanese troops under by General Tomoyuki Yamashita. After the First Battle of Leyte on December 31, 1944, the combined Allied military forces and Leyteño guerrillas captured in Leyte and defeated and killing Japanese troops after the first battle. The Imperial Japanese troops retaken in Leyte on January 1945 after the post-first battle and before the second battle. Begins the Second Battle of Leyte on January to August 1945, Filipino troops of the Philippine Commonwealth Army 4th, 9th and 92nd Infantry Division, Philippine Constabulary 9th Infantry Regiment and the American troops of the United States Armed Forces units was came back the main battles and they invaded the province of Leyte and aiding the local Leyteño guerrilla resistance attacking Imperial Japanese ground troops. The Filipino and Filipino-American ground troops of the 1st Filipino Infantry Regiment of the U.S. Army supported by the combined troopers of the Philippine Commonwealth Army, Philippine Constabulary and United States Armed Forces units including the Leyteño guerrillas begins the second main battles in Leyte. After the Second Battle of Leyte on August 15, 1945, the combined U.S. and Philippine Commonwealth military forces including the Leyteño guerrillas captured in Leyte and defeated and surrendering Japanese troops after the second battle. Started the Battle of Samar on 1944 to 1945, local troopers of the Philippine Commonwealth Army 4th, 9th, 91st, 93rd, 95th and 96th Infantry Division and the Philippine Constabulary 9th Infantry Regiment was liberated the province of Samar and supporting the aided by the Filipino and Filipino-American troops of the U.S. Army 1st Filipino Infantry Regiment, local Samareño guerrilla resistance and American liberation military forces and they defeated and fought against the Imperial Japanese military forces. The aftermath of the Battle of Samar on 1945, combined Allied troops and guerrillas was successful victory and they captured in Samar and the Japanese forces was defeated and surrender by the Allies. When the liberation and invaded of the local troops and officers of the Philippine Commonwealth Army 9th Infantry Division powered by the Philippine Commonwealth Navy was landing beaches in the island of Birilan and helps local guerrilla groups and attacking Japanese Imperial ground forces and founded the Battle of Biliran on 1945. After the main battles, the victorious of all Filipino soldiers and local guerrillas was they captured in Biliran island and the Japanese forces was defeat and surrender by the local Filipino troops and guerrillas. World War II: Post-War After the Post-War era. The 9th Infantry Brigade (S) PA was activated on August 15, 2002 pursuant to General Orders nr 456 HPA dated September 2, 2002. On same order, 901st and 902nd Infantry Brigades were activated, with the personnel and equipment of the unfilled 202nd and 203rd Infantry Brigades, 2ID, respectively serving as their nucleus. Moreover, 2nd IB, 22nd IB and 42nd IB were reassigned from 2ID to the 9th Brigade (Sep) to constitute as the initial organic Battalions of the Bde (Sep) while 31st IB and two (2) Batteries of 4FAB and two (2) Companies of LABde were also placed under OPCON of the Brigade (Sep). On January 12, 2004, the 9th Infantry Division (Provisional) was activated pursuant to GO Nr 56, HPA dated January 26, 2004. It was then under the Command of MAJ GENERAL JOHN D BOLHAYON AFP who can be credited as the 1st Commanding General of the Division (Provisional). It was during his time that initial measures were made to establish the Division Headquarters at Camp Elias Angeles at Brgy San Jose, Pili, Camarines Sur. It was unfortunate, however, that the initial developments and camp structures, which were newly constructed, were heavily damaged and flattened by three (3) successive strong typhoons that struck the Bicol Region, namely: YOYONG, WINNIE, and KIKAY on November 2004. On October 1, 2004, the 9th Infantry Division (P), was made a regular Infantry Division, PA pursuant to GO Nr 517, HPA dated October 6, 2004. Mission Their mission is to conduct sustained Internal Security Operations (ISO) in the Bicol region, excluding Masbate (8ID), to neutralize the Southern Tagalog Regional Party Committee (STRPC) and the armed wing of the Communist Party of the Philippines (CPP), the New Peoples Army (NPA) in order to create a physically and psychologically sound environment conducive for development and commerce of the Bicol Region. Units The following are the Brigade units that are under the 9th Infantry Division: * 901st Infantry (Fight 'Em) Brigade * 902nd Infantry (Fight and Serve) Brigade The following are the Battalion units that are under the 9th ID: *2nd Infantry (Second to None) Battalion *22nd Infantry (Valor) Battalion *42nd Infantry (Tagapagtanggol) Battalion *31st Infantry (Charge) Battalion *65th Infantry (Stalwart) Battalion *9th Infantry (Sandigan) Battalion Operations * Anti-guerrilla operations against the New People's Army. * Anti-terrorist operations against local terrorists operating in their AOR. References * Official Site of the PA 9ID. http://www.9idspear.com/ Category:Divisions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Military of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)